Vitya Let's spend forever together!
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: They have only been together for a year, yet they knew each other longer not soul mates exactly, yet they share the same love for Ice skating. During Viktor's birthday, that was what Yurri wanted to give Viktor, he knew it was what he wanted... what they both desired. To be happy together, to finally close that gap, and shove aside all that uncertainty...
1. Yurris POV

Setting: Christmas Eve

Yurri Katsuki POV

"I don't know what to get Viktor…."

"Really? You've been together for a year, and you still have no idea what he wants?"

"Well…. I do KNOW what he wants. However, I am not sure how to go about giving it to him."

Phichit looked his old rink mate up and down.

"What does he want?"

I blush trying to hide it from Phichit and have no luck.

"YURRI! That's not hard to give Unless you are STILL unsure about his feelings?"

*Sigh*

I find myself staring at my hands, the beautiful, gold promise ring glistening, a constant reminder that I truly know what Viktor would want for his birthday, yet I am afraid… Why?

"I know it's not that hard for him, I'm just a nerd, and overthink things too much."

"You're right."

"Yeah….HEY don't agree with me! That's rude, and you're supposed to be supportive!"

"I am, you just can't see that."

I stare down at my hands, which seem to have tangled themselves together. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Phichit was right.

"I couldn't win him the gold, even after all of his training…"

Phichit leaned over and pinched my leg.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the place that Phichit had pinched. "Why!?"

"Stop with the woe is me! If Viktor had truly been disappointed in you would, he had even stayed in your life?"

I stared at Phichit. He's so supportive of my romance with Viktor. Phichit has, and always has been my best friend through all the tough times. It would be dumb to start shirking his advice now.

"No, you're right… I should just go for it. It's what I want, and what Viktor wants… tomorrow I'll do it tomorrow..."

"That's great!"

I say goodbye to Phichit as he leaves the apartment, closing the door I press my back up against and take a deep breath.

"I can do this…"

I went into Viktor's office, sat down at the computer and after spending what felt like a lifetime on the internet I managed to find a Russian recipe that called for our favorite ingredients, Pork.


	2. Viktors POV

Setting: Christmas Day

Viktor Nikiforov POV

I shut the front door behind me after walking inside the apartment,"Yurri!"

It was too quiet. Not even Makkachin made a sound.

"Hmm, Yurri? Machan? Hellllooooo?"

I put my coat away in the closet, along with my scarf, my mind wandered to the possibilities that could cause all the quiet. I approached the hall table, and I dropped my gloves, and keys on top it.

"Yurriiiiii!"

Hearing a noise from the kitchen finally reassured me that everything was fine unless there was a fire in there. I chuckle to myself.

I find him in the dining room, I watched Yurri from the hallway, and he was setting up a rather fancy looking meal, he even went as far as setting up candles.

"Yurri!" I called, I saw Yurri jump slightly.

"Viktor! When did you get home?" The cute, lovable man, was trying desperately to hide the table and its dressings. After carefully taking in Yurri's current visage I found why he had not heard me, he's wearing his earbuds.

"I just got in, I called out, but you didn't answer. And now I can see why. What are you listening too?"

"Our song, it helped me get inspired to come up with this…" I watched the blush form on his cheeks, and then he gave me a serious look.

"Vitya…"

I gulp every time I hear him speak Russian, and I can't breathe.

"Yes, Yurri?"

Yurri looked like he was struggling with his words, whatever he wanted to say was not easy for him. I noticed that he had changed his mind at the last minute, Yurri was easy to read.

"I will have dinner done soon. You can get comfy, and I'm sure you want to change out of your work clothes. I'll call you when I finish.

"Ok" I give him a last look before heading upstairs to the bedroom, it was there I found Makkachin, fast asleep on my side of the bed. I petted the top of his head gently to wake the sleeping beast.

"Makkachin! You know why Yurri is acting strange?" I plopped down next to Machan, and snuggle up with him.

*Sigh*

I decided to finally change my clothes afterward, searching through my dresser, finding my favorite T-shirt, and jeans.

"Yurri went through the trouble of making such a lovely meal that I'd hate to embarrass him by underdressing, Right Machan?"

Makkachin barked.

"It's settled then; I'll wear this!"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, looking good in a white T-shirt and nice black jeans, and my best sneakers.

"Viktorrrr!"

My eyes widened, being caught off guard by Yurri's shout, "Be right down, my little pork cutlet!"

I could tell that he was embarrassed from his silence.


	3. Yurris POV (2)

**Setting: The Proposal**

 _Spasibo is Russian for Thank you._

* * *

 **Yurri Katsuki POV**

Hearing Viktor coming down the stairs I quickly shoved the ring box back into my pocket.

"Dinners ready, here take a seat," I say pulling out Viktor's chair, he smiles at me before taking his seat.

"Spasibo!"

I blinked, then it dawned on me, "Oh! You're welcome!"

"Good job Yurri!"

I grin and take my seat across from Viktor, I watch him as he unfolds his napkin and places it on his lap, the looks at the plate before him. He likes it, I notice how his eyes sparkle.

"Yurri, you did an amazing job! A Russian dish? I'm so impressed, and it smells amazing!"

"Well, I know we both love Pork, so I wanted to try something special for you…"

Viktor eyed me, "What is the occasion, My little pork cutlet? I even asked Makkachin and he was no help-"

"You asked the dog?" I burst out laughing.

Viktor chuckled. "Yes, I always talk to Makkachin!"

We enjoyed the slightly quiet meal, we started sharing stories about the Grand Prix, and after, I knew the moment was getting close, I had to do it…

"I want to say something." Viktor had been taking a sip of his wine when Yurri spoke, and he immediately put it down.

"Yes?" Viktor's expression changing.

I pushed my chair back, got to my feet and walked over to Viktor, placing my hand… the one with the promise ring; over his left hand, where I had placed his. Viktor is studying my face intently, he knew this was important.

"Viktor, We've been through so much this past year, so many emotions... You've helped shaped me into the man I've become today. Without you I'd never have had the courage to push myself, go beyond my limitations. You gave me something to strive towards, you gave me a goal."

Viktor listens, his eyes focused on me, I struggle to find more words, those blue eyes always freeze me in my tracks, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have this man in my life… I feel Viktor's other hand cover mine and he gives it a light squeeze giving me the confidence I need to continue.

"That day you arrived to be my coach... You changed everything."

Viktor is smiling, his eyes soft, tears filling those blue depths.

"It meant so much to me, and even after that AFTER PARTY incident, I'm glad you still loved me for who I was..."

I pause, studying Viktor's body language. "Vitya…."

At that moment Viktor threw his arms around me, crying. No one else existed, this was our moment and nothing could ruin it... It was time, time to close the chapter that was our friendship and become something much more…

"Vitya..." I say again, loving the way it rolls off my tongue, and how it makes Viktor react. I lean into Viktor's ear.

"Yurri..."

"Vitya will you... will you marry me?"


	4. Viktors POV (2)

**Viktor's POV**

I lean all my weight onto Yurri, and we fell to the floor, my hands reacting faster than my thoughts, providing padding for his head before we hit the floor. I quickly pulled away, looking into Yurri's beautiful brown eyes, my vision blurred from the tears.

" _Yes! YES! Yes!"_ I cried, Yurri raised his hand to my cheek, caressing it.

I push into his hand and place mine over his, rubbing my cheek against it. Yurri propped himself up onto his elbow, I sat on top him, my legs straddling his, and then we had a moment gazing into each other's eyes, all the trials, all the tears, and the depression Yurri had to battle. It all seemed like such a distance memory.

I smiled at Yurri, he smiled back, and then I saw stars. His tongue was inside my mouth, exploring, savoring, coiling mine like a snake. I wrestled it back, his warmth was a safe place. That hand was upon my cheek now nestled in my hair, grasping, As if Yurri was trying to convince himself that I was real…

It was Yurri that broke the kiss, giving me one last peck on my slightly numb lips, he reached into his pocket, finally able to grab the item he'd been clearly wanting to give me.

" _Viktor, I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye on certain matters since we've moved in together, However, I would not want to change any of that for anything in the world, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

My eyes widen once Yurri had flashed that tiny black box, my eyes light up, the waterworks still going pretty strong, Yurri opened the box, and my heart fluttered in my chest like a caged bird. The ring was a silver wedding band, it's simple but it's significant to Yurri winning the silver medal instead of the gold.

" _Yurri… I don't know what to say honestly, you have surprised me in so many ways, especially tonight, I was not… I had no idea… yet."_

I watched as Yurri pulled the ring from it, gently he grabbed my right hand, My breathing was shallow, quiet, I watched him so intently that I think he must've thought I had actually stopped breathing because he poked my nose.

I blinked, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Yurri continued to slide the silver band on top the gold promise ring. I stare at the rings next to each other, holding my hand out slightly, the gold, and silver bands shining together like bright stars in the light.

" _Yurri! The gold is me, and the silver is you! Since I've won a gold! You are my silver medalist pork cutlet!"_

Yurri's jaw went slack, and he palmed his face in his hands, blushing madly.

" _Well when you put it like that I feel like such a failure, Oh my god!"_ Yurri chuckled.

My eyes sparkle as they gaze at him. I always loved the way he got so flustered.

" _Yurri…"_

" _Yes, Viktor?"_

I stood up leaving Yurri, who was still sitting on the floor, I walked to the closet that I had stashed my jacket, I rummaged through the pocket pulling out a nesting doll. I grip the doll to my chest, breathing deeply in, and out. I head back to Yurri, still looking confused as ever.

"Yurri! I brought this home for you! We have them in Russia, and I wanted to get you one! It's Christmas after all!"

Yurri took the doll from my hands and stared at it.


	5. Yurris POV (3)

**Yurri's POV**

I stared intently at the doll Viktor had handed me, it was wrapped with a ribbon, there was a tag attached to it. (Merry Christmas, YURRI!)

"Wow, umm what is it?" I asked, examining the doll, and carefully removed the ribbon along with the tag.

"It's a Russian Nesting Doll! You don't know about them? Wow!"

"Well, I'm not from Russia...so what is this thing?" I notice that the middle of the doll has a thin line as if you can take it apart…

"It has more dolls inside it, open it up Yurri!" Viktor was being way too enthusiastic about this, it was kinda scary.

"Ok."

I lift up the top of the doll, and sure enough, there is another one underneath it with the same thin line… I remove that one, and yet again another one, and so on, and so forth, I reach what I had assumed was the last one and stopped, I look up at Viktor, he's been watching me the whole time, the expression on his face very impassive.

My attention returns to the last doll then I see it, that thin little line…

"What! There is another one? How?" I pulled it apart at the center, and my heart dropped into my stomach… There resting on the bottom of the doll was a ring…

"Vitya…" I whisper.

My eyes begin to water. Viktor kneels down in front of me taking the ring out of the last nesting doll, my eyes are so full of tears that I can not see anything in front of me but a blurred visage of Viktor. I feel him grabbing my hand, and like I had done before he slides the ring over my promise ring.

"Yurri…"

Viktor would not even finish his words, I threw myself at him and this time it was him that went down, my face buried deeply against his neck, my arms so tightly 'round him, I could hear him struggling to breathe.

"Y-Yurri… You proposed first...I was going to surprise you tonight!" I hear Viktor gasp out. "Yet, you are such an emotional mess, my love? Please don't cry! That's enough. Please. I love you."

I managed to gather enough strength to stop sobbing like a baby, and more like a normal person. Viktor sits us both up, he gets me to pull away so he can look into my red, and puffy eyes. Those slender fingers brush across my cheek and smooth back my hair.

"Still beautiful as ever my love, please marry me, I want to wake up every morning and continue to see your beautiful face, only difference? We'll be married Yurri!"

I sniffle wiping away the tears with the backs of my hands. Viktor is smiling that amazing smile, the smile he only shared with me… his hand still resting on top my head, I could feel his fingers massaging my scalp, it feels so relaxing, along with staring into his eyes, they were so easy to get lost in.

"Yes, Yes Viktor, I will!" the waterworks were starting up like they had before, I held them back best I could.

"Yurri, that makes me happy, I'm so glad we are going to get married!"

Viktor's look got smokey, I gulped, his face moved closer to mine, the hand in my hair moving to the back of my neck, his fingers dipping into the back of my shirt…

"Viktor? What are you doing?"

Viktor blinks at me, then smiles that big dumb smile. "I was trying to be serious, but you could see through that."

"Vitya, I love you. We should finish the dinner, so I can clean up"

"Ok!"

Makkachin comes barreling down the stairs and starts pawing at the front door. 

I looked at Viktor, "I didn't invite anyone…."

Viktor blinked "Do you think I did?"

"I don't know, it's why I asked."

"I think Machan needs to potty!"

I watched Viktor get to his feet, his hands on his hips, Makkachin was barking like crazy "I'm coming, Machan!"

Makkachin pawed at the door, then looked at Viktor, then back at the door.

*whimper*

I watched Viktor let Makkachin out, following behind him, I turn back hearing the front door shut. My phone rings, I look at the name on the screen.

"Phichit…."

I answer the phone, Phichit voices booms from the other side, that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"DID YOU ASK HIM YET?"

I blink, "I did… however, Unexpected circumstances took place…"

"What? What happened? Did he say no?"

"It's best that I show you…" I switched the call to facetime, Phichit tired face appeared on the screen, mostly just lit up by the LCD screen. I lift my hand up to my screen showing him the ring nestled on my finger. Phichit eyes widened.

"YURRI I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Thanks, Phichit! It was very unexpected, I mean I proposed to him, then he brought me this."

I picked up the Russian nesting doll, holding it up to the screen.

"Oh wow, he had the ring inside it, didn't he! I know how those work, and I know how Viktor can be…" He laughed.


	6. Viktors POV (3)

**Ok finally got Chapter Six up! Please Enjoy! :3**

 **_**

 **Viktor's POV**

I crossed my arms, shivering slightly, the ground covered by a light snow, Makkachin was just having a blast, no care in the world, no fears, no worries… I loved that about dogs. Just no cares in the world.

" _Makkachin! Let's go inside!"_

 _Bark, Bark!_

Makkachin came barreling towards me, I put my hands up to stop him. " _MACHAN NOOOO!"_

Makkachin stopped, I breathed a sigh of relief, " _let's go inside you crazy pup"_

Makkachin was about to go flying back up the stairs, I had to leap at him, so he would stop.

" _Machan! Your paws are filthy! Stop running around like that, you silly thing."_

Makkachin sat on his hindquarters, staring at me with that adorable face, I gave him a hug after he let me wipe off his paws. " _I'm so glad you're still here, I never want to lose you or Yurri, you are both so special to me…"_

Makkachin just looked at me with that furry face, I gave him some pets, and before I knew it He went bounding back up the stairs

" _Who's Yurri talking too?"_ I wondered, hearing him from the hallway.

Yurri was hunched over the table his face practically shoved into his screen, I could see Phichit.

" _Hi, Phichit!"_ I wave leaning onto Yurri's back, my arms wrapping around his neck.

" _Ohh Hello Viktor! Congratulations! Both of you!"_

" _Aww thanks, Phichit!, When do you leave for home again?"_

" _Well, I'm stuck here for another night, the coach is throwing a fit, and is all we will win next year! Then I kindly remind him that if you two join again it won't happen."_ Phichit laughed.

" _Well...I'm not really sure if we are gonna be in next years Grand Prix… We kinda have other plans now."_

" _I understand, in the meantime, I'll teach my guinea pigs how to skate!"_

" _Please, Phichit don't do that…."_

I press my face into Yurri's head, breathing in his scent, and just listening to the two men chat away, All I want to do is drag him up to bed and snuggle the hell outta him.

" _Yurrriiiiiiii"_ I draw out.

" _Ohh sorry! I gotta go anyway! Goodnight lovebirds!"_

I and Yurri waved at the screen and then Phichit was gone.

" _Just let me clean up…"_

" _I'll help! I won't have you do everything… you aren't my housewife."_

I noticed that the tips of Yurri's ears turned red. " _Are you ok love?"_

" _Y-yes!"_

I kiss the tip of his ear and can feel him shudder. He likes that.

" _Oh, Yurri… Are you, are you getting turned on?"_

" _N-no!"_

" _You're a bad liar" I grin. "Let's put the dishes away, so we can go to bed!"_

" _H-hai!"_

I palm my face, whenever Yurri gets flustered he becomes so… My mouth hangs open slightly as I imagine things… I shake my head and clench my fist, I can do this!

Yurri washed the dishes, and I dried them putting them away in their respective cupboards. We did this in silence, I notice Yurri looking a little distracted. I wondered what he might be thinking about? Did I overwhelm him tonight? He did plan this out, I know he put so much effort into planning, it's not easy to find a good time to propose to someone. I just wonder if I messed things up?

" _Hey, Yurri? Are you ok? I feel like something is bothering you…. Did I mess things up?"_

I look over at Yurri as he handed me another plate I grabbed it and my hand covering his, touching him was one way I knew could help him when he was struggling with something. Yurri's face flushed, his eyes staring into mine.

He gulps " _No! No Vitya you did nothing wrong! It's just me… I-I'm just so happy, we've got so much to plan for, our future just got so much more clear! All the planning there needs to be done, I-"_

I chuckle placing my finger over Yurri's lips to quiet him. " _ **We**_ _, it's not just you silly Katsudon… We get to_ _ **plan**_ _everything together!"_

" _H-Hai! Oh, Viktor I'm so happy!"_ Yurri throws his arms around my neck, planting kisses all over my face, I laugh.

" _Y-Yurri! It tickles!"_ I wrap my arms around him lifting him off the floor. " _Bear hug!"_

" _Ahhhh my back! Vitya Nooooooooo!"_


	7. Yurri's POV (4)

The wedding planning has begun, and Yurri thinks the idea of Viktor in a dress is a good one. Plus Phichit has a big mouth.

Yurri's POV

Viktor threw himself onto the bed, Makkachin jumping up to join him; snuggling into his owner's arms. I smiled looking at them, Viktor stared at me with those electric blues. My heart was fluttering inside my chest. I step toward the bed, my knee coming to rest on top the matTress, followed by the other, I crawl over to lie next to him. Makkachin moves to make room for me in Viktor's arms.

"Awww my two favorite things in my arms."

I blush, my face turns up toward Viktor's, I give him a soft peck on the cheek. Just being in his arms like this it still feels like a dream.

"Vitya, you're like a dream, it's still hard to believe I Had only spent my young life admiring you from afar. How I watched all your skates, memorized all your moves."

"And now we are engaged too, but you still feel like you're in a passing daydream?" Viktor added, followed by that intoxicating smile.

"Yes Vitya, and I hope it never ends."

I lift Viktor's hand up, placing my hand on it, then sliding my fingers between his, our rings touching. The gold was complementing the silver nicely. I smile to myself, and it's hard not to feel like a giddy school girl.

The next day.

"Vitya what do you think of a winter wedding?"

Viktor's legs were propped up against my sides, my back pressed against his chest, he rested his chin on top my head and stared down at the wedding magazine I was holding.

"A winter style theme? that would be amazing!" He snuggled me causing the magazine to get crinkled.

"Ahh, Vi-kun! You've ruined it!"

"I'm sorry, but the idea was good I got a bit too excited."

I laughed, and lifted my head to get a better look at Viktor, "Viktor what do you want to wear?"

"What do I want to wear? Suit wise? Or are you asking me if I wanted to wear the dress?"

I sighed palming his face instead of mine. "Vitya... do not play dumb with me."

He chuckled "I wasn't playing, I honestly thought that was what you meant!"

Viktor blushed, so did I. The image of a tall, handsome, Viktor standing out in my mind wearing a long flowing wedding gown, and a beautiful veil perched on top his crown.

"On second thought, maybe that WON'T be such a bad idea."

I could hear Viktor gulp hard; his grip loosens on me. "Really? Is that what Yurri would like? If it makes Yurri happy, then I'd gladly do it!"

It was my turn to gulp now, "Oh Vitya, dear lord, what are you trying to do to me? That would just end me!"

"You suggested it!"

A loud ringing noise suddenly broke through the conversation, I fumbled around for the source, digging into my back pocket to retrieve my phone.

"Ahh it's Phichit, wonder what he wants?"

I pressed the green button, and Phichit's voice greeted us.

"Yurri! Viktor! I'm sorry, but I told Yurio and Otabeck you guys were engaged and now Yurio is mad at Otabeck for not proposing before you guys! Whoops..."

My face flushed, Yurio knew! That means everyone knew now since Yurio had yelled over twitter about it.

"Oh dear," said Viktor. "Why hasn't Otabek proposed to Yurio then?"

Phichit sighed over the phone, "Because I'm sure Otabek believe they are just friends still."

"I honestly didn't think Yurio as the marrying type, hmm" Viktor mumbled.

"Well you guys started something since everyone is getting engaged now or yelling at their significant otter for not proposing, it's kind of funny actually. Hopefully, Gil doesn't feel that way too."

"Significant Otter?" Viktor and I repeated in unison

"Oh it's just a play on the word other, people just started to say Otter to be all kinds of cute and stuff."

"I love it! Yurri! You're my otter!" Viktor nearly crushed me in his arms.

"Viktor! S~stop can't breathe!"

"Whoops, sorry Yurri, and hey Phichit! Are you and Seung-Gil that serious yet? I know you too have been seeing each other off and on, I'm just curious."

"Hmm I'm not sure about that Viktor, I feel he's still figuring out his feelings about it. I'm not rushing him or pushing anything onto him. I'm perfectly happy just being friends."

"That's great! I'm glad you guys are still together at least! And naturally, when we decide on a date for the wedding you two will defiantly be invited!"

"And Phichit, I want you to be my best man!" I smiled.

"Really? I feel so honored, Yurri!"

"Who's going to be your's Viktor?" Phichit asked.

"I'm thinking maybe Yakov."

"Yakov? do you thing he'd do it?"

"I'd hope he would, he was with me throughout my career, and He kinda yelled at me for not proposing to you yet." Viktor laughed.


	8. Viktor's POV (4)

Viktor POV *****

Seven months of planning we had both agreed on a traditional Japanese wedding. I was getting nervous; tomorrow was the big day, Yurri was with his family, it was a tradition for the groom not to see the bride. I couldn't take it though the separation was killing me. I could not even sleep and poor Machan he won't sleep either this is terrible! I cry out. Machan lifts his head to give me a questioning look. I reach out to pet his head, he relaxes his head back down onto the bed and lets out a snort.

I can't ever recall a time I was ever this nervous. Not even before a performance then again it wasn't as important as this moment. The adoration of millions, over the heart of one? Not just anyone, the love of my life, my love from the ice, my tasty little katsudon. My mind wandered to yesterday.

"Viktor please calm down! I'll see you tomorrow!" Yurri tried to console the weeping man.

"Yurriiiiiii! Don't go! I can't sleep without you!"

"I'm sure that's a slight exaggeration…" spoke Yurri's mother. "You're a grown man Viktor, please do as my son says." She smiled.

I sighed heavily, and reluctantly let go. "You're right, and I apologize for my behavior Mrs. Katsuki."

"Oh, dearie it's fine, I was young and in love to once." She smiled grabbing Yurri by the hand, making her son wave off his fiancé.

"Goodbye Vitya, don't worry everything will be fine! Just please get some rest." He smiled. I smiled back then watched them walk out the door. I had stood in the doorway before Yurri entered the car he turned and waved. I waved back; I found that I had been waving until they disappeared around the corner.

"Why does this feel so awkward?" I ask myself.

The apartment is lonely without Yurri; even Makkachin would just lie around. I sigh, blowing my hair away from my face. Yurri picked out my kimono for the wedding. It is a very pale shade of blue. He said it would go great with my eyes, Yurri didn't tell me what he was going to wear, he thought it better that I am surprised. I had no idea about anything to do with weddings in Yurri's homeland. I knew only my Russian heritage, and our traditions were a bit odd in the whole kidnapping of the bride, breaking of glasses after a toast if it broke then the bride and groom would have good luck. No rehearsals, no flower girls, and the wedding could go on for days or a week.

"Ahhh I miss Yurri!" I yell throwing myself onto the bed; Makkachin didn't even react. I roll to him and snuggle resting my head on his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wonder if Yurri is feeling the same...Although his family is probably making it worse for him."

"Hmm, maybe I'll give Yakov a call, he said he'd be in tomorrow; however, I can't wait that long I need to talk to somebody!"

"Vitya! It's 2 in the morning! I need to be on the flight in 3 hours, do you want me to be late?"

"I'm sorry Yakov, I just need to talk. It's lonely without Yurri..."

"What? Why is He not there?"

"He is with his family."

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm scared, and I don't know, you were coaching me my whole life it just seemed right to call you."

"I can't offer you much. Hmm well, when Lilia and I got married it was a traditional Russian wedding, I do not know how Yurri's country does it. Anyways I was nervous too, so I understand that much. You just need to remember why the two of you are getting married, think of all the reasons. You should feel more relaxed after that. Just reflect on how much you care about that kid."

"Ahhh Yakov, you are the best coach! I'm so happy I called you, I'll do that. I'm sorry that I called you so late."

"It's fine Vitya. I do need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you get some rest."

"Yes sir, good night coach!"

I stared at the screen telling me that the call had ended, "all the reasons I'm marrying Yurri" I close my eyes so many great memories. All the tears, the laughs, Yurri's grace on and off the ice, his nervous eye contact. I love him and all his pieces. The way his face lights up when he smiles it just makes my heart skip a beat my ribcage feels like butterflies are fluttering around inside it. It's a feeling I never want to lose, and I want to be able to look at Yurri and always feel like I'm about to lose my breath, my head, my life. I always want to make him happy, and I always want to see him happy, as we join our lives to create the purest and unconditional love this world has ever seen. I want to start a family with him! I want us to be happy, to grow old with him and watch our son or daughters' children. To teach them everything we've learned.

"He's my whole world, before meeting him I don't know how I was alive. I had only one thing going for me, Figure skating. Nothing else. It was just Machan and me."

I yawned it was going to be a long day tomorrow, and I did need to sleep, what good will I be tomorrow if I can't even stay awake. "What if I slept in and showed up late!" my heart thumped in my chest. "Nope, No negative thoughts. Everything will be okay. I'm sure Yurri is fast asleep right now, and here I am making myself upset of nothing."

I took off my clothes, crawled under the covers, I pulled Yurri's pillow into my arms and pressed my face into it. It had his smell all over it, which calmed down my nerves. It did not keep my tears away as I sobbed quietly into his pillow. I was crying not out of sadness; it was the joy. I would get to call Yurri my husband tomorrow finally.


End file.
